Dueling
by Tarhiliel
Summary: How two people that hate each other start to like each other, and eventually to love each other. Hermione/Draco.
1. Morning Meeting

Hermione looked at her alarm clock. It read ''5:30 am - Sat''. She started to like saturdays, weekends and holidays in general, after she started 6th year. Before she would feel bored and helpless, but now she would just relax and think about her life.  
  
It was early, but she got used to waking up at that time, because no one would be awake, not even the teachers. So she would wonder around the halls and examine what was left of Hogwarts that she didn't know.  
  
She got up, made her bed, and got dressed. She wore a black skirt and a marron blouse, nothing to catch anyone's attention. She tried to fix her hair, which always would stay the same way, no matter how many things she tried.  
  
She walked out of her room, being careful not to wake her roomates.   
  
It was a misty morning, it had rained the other night. Hermione could tell it was windy from her view from the window in the main hall. But still, it was a nice day, and it seemed that the rain season was over.  
  
She smiled at her sight. She truly loved those moments alone. But they didn't last as long as they did all the other days.  
  
''Couldn't sleep uh, Granger?'' The icy voice was not to loud, but still cold.  
  
She turned around. It was Draco Malfoy. He were black trousers and a green t-shirt.   
  
''Why do you care?'' She replied, raising an eyebrow. He really got on her nerves, and she didn't want to have her morning ruined by his rude comments.  
  
''I just didn't know I would run into a mudblood first thing in the morning. It really ruins a wizard's day.''He was grinning those words maliciously.  
  
''Actually, you are the one who's not supposed to be here. I'm glad we don't have classes, I wouldn't be able to concetrate, with your image stuck in my head.'' That came out completly wrong. Glady, Draco didn't seem to pay much atention to her answer.  
  
''Classes? You talk like you have a future in wizardry. Do you even know what a TRUE wizard is?''  
  
''Do you?'' She answered quickly, gently and ironicly smiling at him.  
  
There was a silent pause.  
  
''Have it your own way, Granger!'' He gasped, then continued, ''Honestly, you may be the bookworm kind of smart, but I've got skills when action is needed. I wouldn't image YOU in a duel! I almost feel pity with the image!''  
  
''Is that a dare?'' She snarled. ''Because I know you aren't that much in a duel.''  
  
Draco thought for a while, then answered with a half smile, ''Yes, it is a dare. I never dueled a muggle born before. I'm guessing it's fun.''  
  
''I'm guessing it will be fun too, to show what a true wizard is to a cruel, sarcastic, and disliked spoiled boy. I'm not like your ''friends'', I won't take money to obey you!''  
  
Hermione was impressed by her own words. The look on Draco's face didn't change, but deep inside he felt a little hurt. His friends were interested in his money and nothing more, and Hermione captured that like no one else.  
  
''I know a place, where no one will see us. Bring your wand and nothing more. We'll make our own dueling rules when we meet. Come back here at midnight, and tell no one about it.''  
  
''I won't. Show up this time and don't be as coward as you were when you set Harry up first year.''  
  
''That was with Harry. This is with you.''  
  
Draco walked away, leaving Hermione a bit worried about the duel, but excited to show him what she could do. 


	2. Scenario

''You're dueling with Draco???'' Ron whispered worried. ''No bloody way!''  
  
''What do you mean no ''bloody'' way?'' She answered revolted.  
  
They were sitting at the library, Harry was looking for a book on potions, since Snape had given him extra extra extra homework for the weekend.  
  
''No way! Mione, honestly, he'll beat you!'' He put his head down while whispering that.  
  
''What makes you so sure of that? I now more spells than him, and besides, it's Malfoy!'' She put her pen down. She was drawing a little ''fried Draco'', imagining the effect of some of the spells she would use that night.  
  
''Exactly Mione! He's Malfoy! He may the stupidest most ignorant bloody person in Hogwarts, but he can duel! And you never did that before!''  
  
''Did what?'' Harry interrupted, sitting next to Ron, who was still facing Hermione, eyes wide open.  
  
''Dueled. She thinks she's going to duel with Draco.''  
  
''Excuse, I THINK? I will!'' She shouted, making the whole library go ''Shhh'' in core.  
  
''I will!'' She repeated, whispering.  
  
''No you won't!'' Ron replied, his face reddening with worry.  
  
''I think she'll beat him.'' Harry said, looking through his Potion's book, called ''10.000 ways to make Potions''.  
  
''What?'' Ron turned to him, dissapointed by the mate's comment, while Hermione smiled.  
  
''Well, thank you Harry! I think I'll beat him as well!'' She said proudly, picking her pen up again and drawing more hair in her fried Draco.  
  
''Ok, scenario.'' Ron started, now in a regular voice tone, with a serious face. ''He makes a snake come out of his wand. What do you do?''  
  
''Well...,'' She thought for a while, then completed smiling, ''Riddikulus!''  
  
''Rid-what-now?'' Ron and Harry asked togheter.  
  
''Riddikulus! It's a spell that makes a creature acts totally silly! The snake would get all goofy and wouldn't be able to attack! Then I'd just cast a Reducio, making the snake smaller than my finger, and I'd step on it! Ta da!''  
  
Ron stared at her amazed, while Harry began to write his potion's paper.  
  
''I told you Ron, she's brilliant.''  
  
''Yeah, and scary. Ok, maybe you would be able to deal with a snake, but what if he casts a Rope Spell? How would you fight all tied up?''  
  
''That's silly Ron. I'd just try to point my wand and the ropes and cast a Deletrius, erasing the effect of his spell completely.''  
  
''Ok, you have officialy convinced me. But still...'' Ron looked down.  
  
''What?''  
  
''Be carefull ok?''  
  
She smiled. Hermione loved when Ron was worried about her, it showed her a sweet side of him she never got tired of. 


	3. The Duel

It was ten to midnight. Hermione was more worried than she thought she would be.  
  
The sky had changed a little, it was more clear and the starts shone brigthly. Still, Hermione could only look at her clock, that seemed slower than ever.  
  
She ran her fingers through her curls as she thought of the moments ahead. ''It will be quick.'' She thought, or better, hoped. Why was she nervous all of a sudden? This was Draco, a boy she hated, and she knew she could beat him.  
  
Something else was battering her, she just couldn't tell what. Her heart was heavy, her thoughts dark. She felt a mixture of feelings, both good and bad. 11:52.  
  
She sat on her bed and picked up the drawing from before. She laughed silently, but then changed her expression. He was probably doing the same thing. She didn't want to be like him in any way. She put the drawing away.  
  
11:56. All her roomates were asleep, thankfully. Hermione got out of her bed and picked her wand up. It was perfect, as always, and she could trust it. But she couldn't trust her heart, and something was telling it not to go. Not to duel.  
  
But no, she had to. This was about her pride, not just about a game.  
  
---------------------  
  
Hermione walked towards the main hall, and Draco was already there, looking through the window. His thoughts were miles away, and he didn't notice Hermione getting closer.  
  
She poked him, and he almost fell on the floor scared.  
  
''What did you do that for?'' He gasped, running his hands through his shirt, cleaning himself up unconciously.  
  
''I thought you had noticed me!'' She answered, kind of sorry for what she had done.  
  
''Well, you're early, and I don't read minds. Yet.''  
  
He started to walk in the opposite direction, and Hermione followed him. He was leading her into the so-talked-about-secret-place.  
  
They walked by each other's side, and their arms were almost touching. The whole way was silent, and they would glance at each other from second to second.  
  
Finally they got to a door Hermione never saw before. It was dark as the rest of the wall, like a secret door. Draco took a key of his pocket and opened it.  
  
The room was huge, the walls were black and green. It had a few candles, which gave light to the room. Draco locked back the door as they entered, and put it in his pockets.  
  
''Ok, rules.'' He started, ''No freezing, no petrifying, no immobilyzing, no burning. Each other I mean, you can burn other stuff.''  
  
''No invisibility spells either.''  
  
He nodded at her. ''Are we set?''  
  
''Wait. If you touch me in any way I find improper, I will cast the three Unforgivable Curses all togheter, not caring at ALL that they were banned by wizarding law.'' She imposed, raising an eyebrow.  
  
He gave her a half smile and drawled, ''Not a change I'll touch you Granger.''  
  
''Good. Now we are set and can begin.''  
  
They took their wands and stood facing each other. Quickly and simultaneously their wands stood tall in front of their faces. They turned from each other and gave five steps, turning back quickly.  
  
''One...two...three!'' Draco counted, and once the three was said, he shouted:  
  
''Wingardium Leviosa!'' He pointed his wand at a candle, that flew faster than light in Hermione's direction.  
  
''Incendio!'' She said quickly, and a wave of fire went directly into the candle, which melted in a fraction of second.  
  
''Good Granger, you're not as slow as I thought!'' He played, and pointed his wand at her, still from the same distance. Now lets see how you do when I disarm you!  
  
''Expelliarmus!'' He casted, but before the spell could hit her wand and disarm her she shouted, ''Finite Incantatem!'' and created an invisible shield that reflected his spell, making it disapear in the air.  
  
Hermione was tired of defending herself, it was her turn to attack.  
  
''Avis!'' She casted, and a small flock of white birds was released from the end of her wand. The birds flew in Draco's direction, which made him unable to attack her at the moment.  
  
''Deletrius!'' He screamed, pointing his wand at the birds, and they disapeared.  
  
''I always thought you were more violent Malfoy.'' Hermione teased, waiting for his attack.  
  
''Serpensortia!'' He whispered, smiling at her while pointed his wand at the floor. A snake appeared, a red and black snake, larger than any snake Hermione had ever seen.  
  
It was getting closer to Hermione, as she was trying to remember a spell to stop it. Her head was blank and she couldn't remember the scenario. The only spell she could think of,  
  
''Furnunculus maximus!'' A red light came out of her wand and hit the snake, making fungus-like boils appear on the snake's skin. Then she completed, ''Diffindo!'' and the snake's body was divided in two, making it disapear.  
  
''Expelliarmus!'' Draco tried again, this time disarming Hermione, taking her wand to himself.  
  
She closed her eyes and concentrated. She remembered reading about that situation in a Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Then she remember, and still with her eyes closed she whispered, ''Accio wand.'', and the wand re-apeared in her hand.  
  
Draco stared at her speachless, as he noticed his wand was also in her hand! He screamed, ''Accio wand!'' trying to cast the same spell, but it clearly demanded experience and concentration, something that only Hermione had.  
  
She got up, each wand in each hand, trying to think of the perfect ending.  
  
''Mobilicorpus!'' Two blue lines of light came out of the wands, hitting Draco. His body started to float, and it was Hermione's decision what to do with it.  
  
''Looks like I won.'' She sighed ironicly. 


	4. Lunch time

A/N- Thanks for reviewing! That's what keeps me writing :D I'll try to make the chapters longer!  
  
----------------  
  
Hermione was supposed to be feeling great, she was supposed to drop Draco on the floor, laugh at him and walk out smiling, but she couldn't.  
  
The look on his face was not full of anger as she tought it would be. He seemed to be smiling for some reason, like he was proud of her. Proud of making her give her all, yet hurt for loosing.   
  
So Hermione put Draco down gently, waiting for him to say something.  
  
''Yes, looks like you won.'' He said, getting up, staring at her with a half smile.   
  
Hermione smiled back, and noticed Draco's arm was a bit hurt and bleeding from the bird's bites.  
  
She pointed her wand at it and said, ''Ferula.''. A bandage came out of her wand, wrapping around his arm.  
  
''Thanks.'' He was looking down, trying not look directly at Hermione.  
  
Hermione felt that he was feeling hurt for loosing, so she just walked out, unlocking the door with a ''Alohomora'' spell.  
  
When she came back to the room it was 12:30. ''It was fast...'' She thought to herself, while changing into a black shirt that she used to sleep.  
  
That night she couldn't sleep well. She was confused and didn't know why, and that terrified her. Random images kept coming to her mind. Draco attacking her, Draco hurt, always Draco.  
  
She felt sorry for him, he wasn't used to loose, and she knew he was suffering.  
  
----------------  
  
Resting his hurt hand on the window ledge, Draco looked out over the verdant landscape of Hogwarts, his home. Behind him on a table lay many paper balls, and blank pages, waiting to be filled. He recalled from distant memory Hermione's words, from vague corners of his mind that somehow retained the words spoken by the girl he most hated, yet couldn't hate anymore. He was trying to write her a letter, but he had absolutly no idea what to write, because he didn't know what he was feeling.  
  
Now he respected her, and the fact she was a muggle born didn't batter him anymore, because she could do things he couldn't, and that was admirable.  
  
He laid down on his bed and stroked his hair back from his forehead, and stared at the ceiling, trying to put his contrary emotions in place. He would never be able to write what he was feeling, the only way was to talk directly to her.  
  
He got up, sat on the wooden chair and put his arms on the table, picking up a blank paper. He lifted his quill and started to write,  
  
''Granger,  
  
Meet me at the secret room. Wait for me inside. Go right after dinner.  
  
Draco Malfoy''  
  
He folded the note and left it on the table. He would give it to her first thing in the morning.  
  
-----------------------  
  
''Good morning Mione!"' Harry shouted from the griffindor table, calling her to seat next to him. Ginny was there, as a few other girls from her dorm.  
  
''Good morning Harry,'' She said, sitting in front of him, ''Where's Ron?''  
  
''Sleeping. He couldn't sleep last night.'' Harry answered, as he took another bite from his fried chicken.  
  
''Why? It has to be something great, he wouldn't miss lunch for little!'' Hermione took Harry's pumpkin juice and drank a little of it.  
  
''Not sure...oh, I heard about you and Malfoy! I knew you could do it!'' Harry muttered to her.  
  
''Oh, thanks! How did you hear about it?'' Hermione asked, feeling a little better than last night, though not less confused.  
  
''Not sure either. Someone told me! Oh, and don't look now, but Malfoy's been staring at this table for 'bout 10 minutes. Guess he's making sure you're not here to kick his ass again!''  
  
Hermione looked down, waiting before looking. She glanced quickly at the Slytherin table, and her eyes met Draco's. He slightly pointed at a huge vase with orchids between the two tables. She looked back at Harry quickly.  
  
''Ha-harry, can you do me a favor?''  
  
''Huh? Oh, sure, what?'' He cleaned his mouth with a napking.  
  
''Can you, uh, check that vase over there? See if there's something in it?'' She pointed at the orchids vase.  
  
Harry was confused, eyes wide open, ''What? Why?''  
  
''Just do it, please, for me!'' She pleaded so hard that Harry had no choice.  
  
He got up, walking towards the vase, without noticing Draco's expression of disbelief as he saw him exploring the vase.  
  
Harry looked through the earth and found a small piece of paper, folded four times. He was going to read it, but then he thought it would be better to give it to Hermione. He walked back to the table, sat down, and handed the note to her.  
  
She smiled, ''Thank you!'' and took the note from Harry's hand, opening and reading it, a bit confused, yet feeling a relief worth of any confusion in her mind.  
  
Harry drank a bit of his juice, which was almost over, since Hermione drank almost all of it, and questioned, ''Who is it from?''  
  
She gave the note to Harry. She couldn't lie to him, he was one of her best friends.  
  
''Malfoy?'' He shouted, making almost everyone of their table look in their direction.  
  
''Ssh! Yes, Malfoy! The secret room is where we dueled last night.''  
  
''You're not going there again tonight are you? He's probably setting you up! You KNOW he hates to loose!'' Harry have her the note back.  
  
''I don't know Harry...last night Draco seemed a bit different...not so...arrogant...''  
  
''Hang on...'' Harry whispered, ''Did you just call him Draco?''  
  
''Oh Harry, focus! As I was saying, MALFOY seems to be wanting to...talk. Just talk. Besides, I'll have my wand, I'll be in no danger.''  
  
''Maybe...but remember, this is Malfoy. He's the guy who's been making our lives hell here at Hogwarts for the past six years. He's not the kind of guy you wanna get close to.'' With that said, Harry sollowed the last drop of pumpkin juice from his glass.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
After lunch, Hermione wandered in the halls, without knowing what to do. It was sunday, and there weren't many students inside the school. She wasn't paying attention to her way at all, she was only thinking about what Draco wanted.  
  
She suddenly hit someone, and almost fell, if it wasn't for that person's hand holding hers and stopping her from her fall.  
  
''Dr-Malfoy...'' She whispered, fixing herself up without noticing she was doing so, ''I'm sorry, I was looking at the...ceiling'' She finished, feeling stupid for her last words.  
  
''With your mind in the space, hard not to.'' He answered, and she couldn't tell if he was making fun of her or just making a friendly joke.  
  
''I...'' She started, but Draco interrupted her quickly,  
  
''Did Potter read the note?'' He was a little more serious, still not showing his feelings through his face.  
  
''Yes.'' She answered, and would say no more.  
  
''Did he convince you not to go tonight?'' He looked down.  
  
''No. No! I will go. You know, Malfoy, it wouldn't kill you to actually try to see how nice Harry can be!'' Those words came out of her mouth before she could think if she was saying them or not.  
  
He looked up, and answered, ''Everyone seems to live through Potter's eyes. That's why I'm evil to you and Weasley. If you saw things through my eyes, Potter would be the bad guy. You see my answers and comments as bad based on his history, but no one has ever stopped to learn about my history, my family, my problems.''  
  
Hermione stared at him amazed. Draco had feelings like everybody else, and she never stopped to think of them. But she would from now on.  
  
''See you later.'' He gasped, just realizing he had opened a bit of his heart to Hermione, leaving her to wander in the halls alone again. 


	5. The Night Starts

It was dinner time. Hermione couldn't eat, couldn't talk. For the last hours all she could think about was Draco, and she was starting to realize how much she DIDN'T hate him at all.  
  
Through her years at Hogwarts he had only made her stronger, more confident. And it didn't matter how much she fought it, but he was attractive. She was starting to feel something for him that she had never felt for anyone before. She thought it was love, but she wasn't sure, and couldn't be. She needed to see him, she needed to hear what he had to say to be sure.  
  
Ron was saying something about how Draco was manipulative and heartless, and how he would take advantage of her if she even thought of being alone with him, but Hermione really wasn't paying attention.  
  
''MIONE! I'm talking to you here!'' Ron shouted, finally catching her atention.  
  
''Oh Ron, for heaven's sake,'' She turned to him, ''Can't you see I'm reflecting here?''  
  
''On what? Get off it!'' He whispered, and noticed Harry and Ginny were laughing at him.  
  
''What do you want anyway?'' Hermione asked, rushing her words. Dinner was almost over.  
  
''I want you to bloody talk to me!'' He seemed revolted.  
  
''About what?''  
  
''Malfoy!''  
  
''What about him?''  
  
''Why were you two looking at each other just now?''  
  
''I don't know what you're talking about.'' She lied.  
  
''Right.'' He sighed,''Are you going to meet him tonight?''  
  
''Yes.''  
  
Dinner was officialy over. Hermione looked around to see if Draco was heading to their meeting place, but there was no sign of him.  
  
She got up, ignoring Ron's screams, and walked in the room's direction. The way was longer than it had been the other way, and the night was cold, yet the moon was bright and wide, and the sky full of stars.  
  
When she got there, Draco was outside the room. His hair wasn't as fixed as usual, it was free from any products, simply hair.  
  
Hermione admired the streaks of gold flow like rivers down from his thin face. With the moonlight reflected in his eyes, they were in a greenish blue color, deep as always.  
  
He turned to her as he felt her presence, and smiled at her, truly smiled, like he hadn't smiled in a long time. She was beautiful, with nothing unusual, but beautiful to his eyes.  
  
''Weren't we supposed to talk inside?'' Hermione risked, interrupting the silent moment.  
  
''Does it really matter?''  
  
''...no....Malfoy..''  
  
''Can you please, please, PLEASE, call me Draco?'' He begged, smiling. There was a connection between them that was misteriously created through out the years, and now they dialogue just flowed naturally.  
  
Hermione thought she was going insane. Was she really talking to Draco, like nothing he had done to her mattered? Were they smiling at each other as if they were *friends*? Why now?  
  
''...ok, as long as you don't call me Granger anymore.'' She gasped, still confused about the whole situation.  
  
''Fine, Hermi-''  
  
''Mione. Just Mione.'' She glanced at him, continuing, ''What do you want to talk about?''  
  
''I'm not sure...first of all...I would like to say..I'm sorry.'' He turned around, his back facing her. She didn't argue, she knew it would be easier to him.  
  
''For what?''  
  
''For everything,'' He answered, still his back facing her.  
  
''...Ok.''  
  
''Second...well...it's just...'' He gasped.  
  
''Draco...we were never good friends, and I think friendship is something will never happen between us, but we got this far, and I would love it if you'd just say what you need to say, because one of us needs to. You're not the only one confused, besides, it's just you and me here. You don't need to prove yourself around me. I think you've learned that, haven't you?'' Hermione spoke those words quickly, and got as close to him as she could, almost touching her body with his back.  
  
There was a silent pause, longer than both of them wanted it to last.  
  
Still in the same position, Draco continued,  
  
''It's just that...I'm in a point in my life where...I don't know which way to go...I can't..hear what my heart's saying...I can't understand my feelings...and then I hear myself, I hear the things I say...and I start to believe I'm far beyond saving...I keep trying to tell myself what I feel, but it...doesn't work like that...and so I keep looking for what I'm hiding in myself...searching for what I'm supposed to feel...and then I just think that none of it is real...I'm becoming...lost...in thoughts...and...everywhere I turn, I seem to...I seem to be...caught..in...you. And I just think to myself, ''How can I feel that?'', I can't tolarate the thought of..loving like that...I argue with me conscience, lies flow from my mouth, hurting those who don't deserve hurting...I used to be...selfish...heartless...I hate this, I hate to love...but I don't want it to go away, because...something grew in me...and I think it's...hope...and then some thoughts come to my mind...those cliche thoughts...and then...'' He turned, facing her, and she saw a tear falling down his cheek.  
  
''And then...?'' She gasped, almosting crying as well.  
  
''And then...I accept my feelings as long as I can, and it feels good. Love feels good when you only think of it as a moment. But then I remember...what...I've said, what I made you go through...I feel surrounded by...an endless....void...nothing is separating us but..myself...there's a space so hugh to cross to get to...you...and it doesn't matter how hard I scream, my voice won't penetrate the crimson haze...and I can't reach far enough to understand where...where you are...and then I make a fool of myself with my futile attemps to reach you, and I end up hurting you more. My fear and hesitation are the only things holding me back, but they bring more with them...and then my hope fades away, because I know that it'll never happen, because of the broken bonds and your hurt heart I caused....I'm powerless when it comes to this, and that frustrasts me even more...so when I finally admit that...I love you, all my memories come back to me, all the...hate, and I cry...for the first time in a lot of years...I seat like a child, rocking back and forth, tears in my eyes, thinking only of you, whishing you could hold me while I'm crying...but you couldn't, and never will...'' He was quicker than her when speaking, and she only understood parts of what he said. Hermione was feeling something for him, but not only pity.  
  
He stood tall, still with some tears in his eyes. 


End file.
